oldmansuddardfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior Suddard
Superior Suddard 1994 saw the release of the eighth Suddard film and featured a huge shift from the tone of the previous two films in that the character felt more like Suddard and less like a joke. This was thanks to a new director named Lara Moon who would go on to write and direct the ninth Suddard film as well. This film featured Suddard as he made his long awaited return to the small town of Horton and this time Suddard was ready to do exactly what he was made to do, kill. Synopsis Suddard arrives in Horton. He has been away for too long and has decided that killing is what makes him happy. He quickly slaughters some homeless people before heading to the old church where he plans to kill the local priest. On arrival, Suddard finds the priest already dead and quickly realises that there is a new killer on his turf. Suddard watches as his next two intended victims are also killed by someone else. Suddard remembers his fight with the Salty King and decides to take on this killer head on. He confronts the killer at the train station and much to his dismay finds that the killer looks and sounds just like him and calls himself the Superior Suddard. The two fight but Superior easily outmatches his opponent leaving Suddard to die on the train tracks after being wiped out by a train. A teenager named Benji Handslam finds Suddard and heals him with the help of his friends Brad Ford and his girlfriend Lilly. Suddard wakes up and tries to kill the three before calming down and realising that they can help him. Brad and Lilly have sex. The four create a truce in which they band together to fight a common enemy. The meeting is cut short when Brad and Lilly decide to have sex, a few times and Suddard decides that he can use Benji as bait for the Superior Suddard. Superior doesn’t show up and so Benji and Suddard decide to go to him, leaving Brad and Lilly to have sex again . Suddard breaks into a young woman’s house and kills her before murdering his way down the street in order to get the attention of Superior. Superior arrives and quickly defeats Suddard before setting his sights on Benji. Suddard wakes up and manages to land a hit on Superior who retaliates in a fit of rage by snapping Suddard’s neck. Suddard dies and Superior escapes. Benji heads back to his base where he finds Lilly’s dead body. Brad limps out of the back room and tells Benji that he only barely escaped. Brad then stabs Benji through the chest, killing him and revealing that he is the Superior Suddard. Due to the curse of Horton, Suddard returns to life with more power and arrives to face Brad. Brad and Suddard fight and level many streets during the battle. Eventually Suddard sees an opening and manages to strangle Brad, killing him whilst shouting the phrase, “I am the superior Suddard.” Still in a heightened state of power, Suddard sends his energy into Benji’s body bringing him back to life and returning Suddard to normal. Suddard tells Benji that this is his payment for helping him and the two part ways. Suddard learns that his rebirth has given him the ability to kill harder than ever before. He heads off to the black lake of Horton where he sees a group of teenagers. He smiles at the camera as he pulls out a knife. “I’m back,” he says before the screen fades to black. Screams can be heard as the credits start to roll. Trivia Moon used this film to fix the problems that she had found with the latest Suddard films. A notable change she made was in completely ignoring the character of Man Child Suddard, one that she saw as a root cause of the Suddard problems. When asked about the character, Moon stated that maybe Suddard lynched him before quickly changing subject. Many thought that she just forgot that the character exists. She denies that theory to this day.